Kakashi and Sakura: The beginnings
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: Prequel to Heaven. A heartbreak...resurected memories...exciting new feelings and a love to last a life time. Some good things deserve a begining.
1. Breakdown

Author's note:Hey everyone! Thank you so much from the bottom of my little heart! I never knew that you would enjoy my story, "Heaven" so much! That is why I worked super fast to write a sequel to this story. Here's the thing...this is starting from the begin...before they got together (For those of you who have read "Heaven", you know what I'm talking about…I don't want to spoil it for those who have not read it yet). So in the beginning there's going to be anguish but please bare with me it will turn out for the better. Some chapters will also have lots of fluff and romance as their relationship grows. Most likely each chapter will be based on a song that best describes the moment.

This chapter is based on Mariah Carey's "Breakdown". Although I don't have the lyrics within the story, please read/ hear the song…it makes a world of a difference. The story goes into detail about what happens after Sasuke leaves and how Sakura takes it…and the one person who pick up her broken heart (Hint, Hint). Please review and let me know what you think. I'll update quickly if I receive a lot of reviews. Thanks again for your reviews...now on with the show!

Disclaimer: ...I will never in my life time own Naruto...or Sasuke-kun...or Kakashi-kun...

Song Disclaimer: I do not own Mariah Carey's "Breakdown"

Chapter 1 "Breakdown"

Sakura's Pov

_Darkness_

_All that I saw was darkness_

_Immense pain_

_Like my heart was being ripped right out of my body_

_Sadness and loneliness seemed to keep me company_

_And all the while I kept calling out and you didn't hear me_

_All the while you drifted further and further away… _

My eyes fluttered open. Immediately I was blinded by bright sunlight. I used my hand as a shield to block the bright light as I slowly sat up. Just then it hit me as to where I was. I gasped as I looked around. On person came to my mind. Sasuke-kun. Last night he was leaving and I tried to stop him…but he wouldn't hear any of it as he continued to walk off. I was going to scream out for someone to help me stop him, when all of a sudden he appeared behind me. All I heard him say was 'Thank you' and then…darkness. He was gone. No one had to state the obvious for me…I just knew deep down inside that he was gone. My heart was heavy with pain as I sat up and headed back to the village.

The day went by like a blur. Everyone was talking about him and what's worst, since I was the last one to see him, everyone was bombarding me with questions…many of which I couldn't answer…and didn't want to answer. I felt numb all over that day…like I was in a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. Yet all the while I played an act…made it look like I was fine…just so that they could stop asking me the same questions all over again.

I broke away from the crowed of people around me and allowed my legs to carry me wherever it wanted to go. After about 15 minutes, I found myself by the bridge…where as a team we would wait for Kakashi-sensi. I sighed as I looked over the edge and looked down. My eyes became blurry again as I felt hot stings in the back of my eyes. I bit my lower lip as I tried with all of my strength to hold back the tears. As my thoughts started to drift away, I felt someone's presence near by. I turned around and gasped in surprise at whom I saw.

"Kakashi-sensi…what are you doing here?" I asked in a surprised tone of voice.

He stood about 3 feet away in front of me before he walked closer. His back was leaning against the rail as he stood next to me and he looked straight ahead, as he began to speak. "Don't hold it inside. That's the worst thing that you could do. You may not want to talk right now but just know this, when ever you are ready, I'll be here to listen to you." With that, he stood up straight and walked away without looking back.

I stared at him completely dumbfound at what had just happened. My mind was working on overdrive as I tried to think deeply about what he had said. I sighed deeply as I turned around and looked over the bridge, still holding back the tears I refused to shed.

6 months later

I was out with my friends one night. They decided to treat me out to dinner and a movie. Although I really didn't feel like doing anything, after much convincing I allowed them to drag me out of my house. We had just finish watch a movie that I wasn't paying much attention to. Currently they were having a conversation about it while I stared blankly at the food in front of me. Suddenly, a voice broke me away from my thoughts.

"Sakura-chan…why are you so quite?" Naruto asked. I looked up and notice that not only was he looking at me, but so was everyone else. Naruto had a worried look across his face as he looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I'm…I'm fine." I said in a low voice. I forced a smile on my face hopping that everyone would buy it. Luckily, my wish was granted. Naruto had a warm smile across his face as he went back to his conversation with Kiba. Although the smile was on my face and I managed to carry on a couple of conversations, I felt as if I were slowly dying inside. It's been 6 months now and I'm still having a hard time getting over Sasuke-kun. It was the same every night. I'd lock myself in my room and allow my thoughts to drift away. Every night my thought would turn to the last time that I saw him and all of those feeling would flood back. Never once did I allow myself to cry. I should be happy that I was out with my friends. They have all been supportive trying to get my mind away from thoughts of Sasuke-kun. No matter how much they tried…I was still going down hill.

Finally I snapped. I just couldn't be there anymore. I felt as if I were going to scream. "Uh…" I stared in a low voice. All conversations stopped and everyone looked in my direction. I slowly sat up and pushed the chair back under the table. "I have to go right now. Thank you for inviting me out." I felt my mouth open and I heard words come out. However at that moment it was almost as if I were out of my body looking at myself. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. I turned around and left the restaurant barely hearing everyone calling out to me. As soon as I stepped outside, I broke into a run. I wasn't thinking about where I was going, I just ran. I almost broke into tears but I held them back. When I finally stopped I found myself by a cliff. It over looked the ocean below. I look on as the waves crashed to shore in a slow rhythmic motion. It was so…peaceful. Peaceful…I haven't thought of that word in such a long time. Right now my life was anything but peaceful. My dreams were invaded with thoughts of Sasuke-kun leaving me and the times I were awake were even worst. I wanted more then anything to be at peace.

I found myself walking closer and closer to the edge. I knew what I had to do to end this pain forever. The next step would be my final. I took a deep breath in and took the step, but my body didn't move forward…in fact…someone was holding on to me tightly and dragging me away from the edge. I turned my head and looked up…I gasped when I saw that it was Kakashi-sensi.

"What do you think you were doing!" He cried out in anger.

"Please let me go…I need to go…" I shouted in frustration as I struggled to get out from under his strong grip.

"I can't do that…I don't want to. I don't want to lose you Sakura…you're too important to me." Kakashi-sensi said sternly as he spun me around to face him. The look in his eye soften when he looked down at me. I could see a look of sadness in his eye.

"I can't take it any longer…it's killing me inside…thinking about him…wondering if he is ok…if he can't be in my life…then I'm all alone…I hate this loneliness…I want to be at peace I…I haven't felt that in such a long time!" I whispered as I dropped down to my knees. I couldn't hold it back any much longer. I cried harder then I've ever cried before. He had an arm around shoulder as he keeled down next to me. He held on to me tightly and rocked me in his arms as my body shook from uncontrollable tears. I don't know why but being in his arms calmed me down somewhat. My tears slowed down a bit and my breathing returned to an almost normal. "How did you find me?" I whispered as I looked up at him.

For a moment, he was silent as he looked down at me. "I've noticed for a long time…" He began. "You haven't been yourself. You display to the world that all is fine but I know you better and I know how you've always felt about him. So I knew that you weren't alright." He paused before he continued. "Then tonight I saw you running and I decided to follow you…I didn't think that you…" His voice broke off. I could've sworn that he was trying to hold back a sob.

I didn't realize how much I had hurt him just then. I felt more tears swell up behind my eyes. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" I cried digging my head into his chest. He responded by wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"It's ok…" He said in a soft voice. "Please don't hold in your emotions. If you need someone to talk to, I'll always be there ready to listen to you. I'll always be here to comfort you when you need it. Don't resort to ending your live because of someone else's carelessness. You are not alone. You have friends and a family. You have Naruto and my self. Even if Sasuke is gone, we are still a team…it wouldn't be the same if you were gone Sakura." He pulled himself away from me and stood up. He then reached out a hand and I grabbed it. He pulled me up to a standing position and said, "Let's go back ok. I'll walk you home."

I wiped away the last tears that flowed down my cheeks. For the first time in months, a sincere warm smile lit up my face. When I looked up at him with that smile, I saw a smile of his own outlined under his mask. "Thank you…so much. I truly don't know what I could do to thank you." I said softly as we walked back. The whole time I still held his hand. It was like a security blanket for me. I felt warm and protected.

"What you could do is move on with your life. Live it to the fullest and don't be afraid to confide in someone what you are feeling inside. Bottling your emotions can only lead to troubles in the end." He said seriously.

The smile on my face widen. "I think that is something that I could do." I said.

After about 20 minutes, we made it back to my house. I released my grip from his hand and took a step back. For a moment neither one of us said a word. Then he finally spoke. "Goodnight Sakura. Sleep well." With that, he turned around and walked away. I continued to stand there looking off to where he walked off to. He was long gone but…I couldn't help to have this warm feeling over take me. I just knew that from this moment on…things were going to be ok.


	2. Crush

Author's Note: Hello! I'm super excited to bring to you the second chapter of this story. I really hope that all of you enjoy it. The plot is beginning to boil…and feeling are starting a arise…remember…this is just the beginning…it gets much more better towards the end! Don't for get to read and review!

Disclaimer: I will never ever in my life time own Naruto…no matter how many times I may throw pennies into the wishing well…

Song Disclaimer: I do not own Christina Agularia's song "Obvious". (NOTE: I did not include the song in this story…it's just like the last chapter…this chapter is based on the song only…so if you get the chance to, listen to it while reading this…)

Chapter 2: Crush

Sakura's POV

It's been almost two years since Sasuke had left Konoha. Quite truthfully I could say that I made it out ok. Life has returned back to normal and it's all thinks to him….

Kakashi-sensi…

…words couldn't even begin to explain how thankful I was to him…he saved my life…Literally. I remember it as if it were yesterday…it was a month after Sasuke had left and I was a wreck…yet no one knew…so I thought. It became so bad that one night when my friends took me out, I just mentally snapped. I really couldn't take it anymore. I left the restaurant and the minute I stepped out side I ran…from that point on, everything was a blur. All that I remember was stand on a cliff and I was one step away from falling to my death, actually I did take that step…but just in the nick of time…he saved me.

From that day on it was almost as if he never left my side. He would do anything to bring a smile to my face. He taught me how to be strong in stressful times and true to his word…there were times when I felt as if I couldn't move on and he really was there to just sit and listen or to even lend me his shoulder to cry on. With in that year we became very close friends.

It's been awhile since Naruto and I trained under his supervision. At present, Tusande-samma was teaching me to become a medical ninja. I enjoyed learning all the new things that she was teaching me…and I was making outstanding progress. However, I still did want to improve in my fighting skills…which is why I occasionally would train with Kakashi-sensi.

At present, we were standing about 100 feet away from each other…in a fighting stance. Both of my hands held a tight grip on three shrinkens. A look of determination was on my face. Since we started….about 2 hours ago…I haven't landed one blow against him. It really did frustrated me to no end and I worked even harder to accomplish at least the smallest blow. I took in a deep breath. There was only one thing that I could do…something that Tusande-samma taught me not too long ago. I focused my chakra to all parts of my body, thus creating a green glow around me. Suddenly a whirl wind blew from underneath me causing my dress to move wildly and my hair…which was now reached my elbow…to fly upward. My eyes…which were now a shade of purple…locked on to its target. In a flash I ran towards him…my speed increased. About 20 feet away I completed hand seals and on both sides of me was a clone of myself. As soon as we were 10 feet away, both clones threw their shrinkens at my target. He dogged it with ease of course…just as I thought. As both clone were fighting with him I slowly sank beneath the ground behind him.

Above ground both clones were long gone…he looked around cautiously to see if he could find me. Suddenly the sky darkened and thunder could be heard near by. A confused look crossed his face as he looked up at the sky.

'_It's now or never'_ I thought to myself as I prepared the finally part of my attack. The whole ground beneath him glowed in a neon green color. He cried out in pain as he fell to the ground unable to move. Although the whole ordeal lasted for only 5 minutes tops…I couldn't help but to be proud of my accomplishment. I slowly rose back up only to be greeted by the warm sun shining down on me. About 3 feet away I noticed Kakashi-sensi was still on the ground not moving.

'_I hope I didn't inflict too much damage…I'm only suppose to use that technique as a last resort…which it really was…' _I thought to myself as I slowly made my way towards him.

"Kakashi-sensi…are you ok?" I asked in a worried tone of voice as I stood above him. I took a step back as I saw that he was starting to sit up slowly. I was relieved to see that he was coming through…

"Yea, I'm fine…." He said as he stood up. His back was facing me as he said that. When he turned around, his visible eye was wide in shock and surprise. "I didn't know you had it in you…that was pretty cool…could have been deadly…but you gave enough chakra not to make it lethal." He said informatively.

I smiled at his compliment. "You really think so? It was a technique that Tusande-sama taught me not to long ago. It's a combination of a few jutsus but primarily what it does is cause metal confusion and paralysis. She said to only use that technique as a last result because it uses up a lot of chakra. I didn't use that technique to the full, because I didn't want to seriously hurt you." I said as the two of us started to walk heading back to the village.

As we walked I occasionally turned my eyes towards his direction. Without realization, a smile crossed my face...along with a...blush? My eyes widen just a bit. Why on earth was I blushing? I averted my eyes away from him as we continued to walk. The day was beautiful and warm...I could smell the sweet smells of flowers around us...I loved the smell of summer. It was great listening to the sounds of nature...but suddenly that silence was broken once Kakashi-sensi spoke up.

"How are you doing with your training?" He asked casually, still looking ahead.

For a moment I didn't respond as I tilted my head slightly. "With Tusande-samma?" He nodded his head. "Well...it's going quite well. I'm really enjoying what I'm learning and I'm growing stronger." I smiled cheekily. "It excites me to visit her daily and practice on new technique."

"I'm glad to here that..." I turned to look up at him and saw a smile on his face...well...at lest the outline since he was wearing his mask. His eyes also seemed to smile. Under the little bits of sunlight that came from in between the trees...it cast different shades gray in his hair. He looked so... a small gasp escaped from my lips. I turned my glace away from him quickly...I could feel a deep blush over come my whole body. What on earth was going on?

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern. I could feel his eye on me and I could feel myself blush even more.

"I'm fine...I..I was just thinking about something, that's all." I said quickly while avoiding looking in his direction. I sighed inwardly as he didn't push on. Really, I was thinking about something...I was thinking about him.

We finally reached the village's center. For a minute or so we just stood here not moving. It was the most uncomfortable few minutes that I've felt in my life.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked politely.

I turned to look up at him and opened my mouth to reply. However the funny thing was that no words came out.

"Did a cat catch your tongue?" He asked playfully with a raised eyebrow.

To much of my relieve I snapped back to reality and gave a quick reply. "No...I'm...I'm...fine..." I said in a low voice looking down.

'_What the heck is wrong with you!'_ My inner self screamed while shaking clenched fist in the air...fire was even growing in her eyes. _'Why on earth are you acting this way around Kakashi-sensi? You're not acting like yourself...heck, your acting just as bad as Hinata when she's around Naruto...it couldn't be possible could it? How? When? Snap out of it! He's your teacher...Baka! They have laws against this!'_

"Are you sure, you don't seem to be acting like yourself." He said with concern.

"I told you I'm fine!" I lashed out as I turned to run away.

What the heck just happened? Why on earth am I acting so weird? As I ran home my thoughts were on Kakashi-sensi. Sensi...that word echoed in my head. He's my teacher...and he's 14 years my senior. What kinda interest would he have in a 15 year old? He probably is more interested in someone who is older...more mature...heck, he probably doesn't want to be with anyone.

If he doesn't want to be with anyone, else why? Has he ever been in love before? If so I wonder what happened to her? What was she like? Was she pretty? Prettier then me? With that last thought I mentally slapped myself. Since when did I think of such things?

When I reached my house, I opened the door and ran up to my room. I walked out to the balcony...where I normally go to...when there's a lot on my head and I just need to think. As I sat down on the bench, my thoughts began to wonder. Since when did I start to develop feelings for him?

I smiled to myself as I walked down memory's lane. He really has always been there for me. More then anyone...even Naruto. How could I not care for someone who cares so much for me? Yet...there is a difference. I could care for him as a friend...but anything beyond that is just...wrong. Besides…that probably how he sees me as…a student first and then a close friend second.

Why is it wrong? Aren't there many couples out there that are 10, 15, even 20 years apart? When I'm 20 he would only be 34…that isn't so bad is it?

I shook my head from side to side roughly and I desperately tried to get the thought from out of my mind. However much to protest…my line of reason lost against my heart. I had to face it…I…was starting to like Kakashi as more then a friend…

My eyes widen slightly…when I realized that the suffix 'Sensi' was not attached to Kakashi. I sighed deeply again. I know that I shouldn't fall for him…I'm only going to cause myself so much heart ache and pain when I find out that he doesn't feel the same…I don't want to go though what I went through with Sasuke…I don't think I could live to face such a pain again. I've really got to be logical here!

I felt the tug at my heart…the tug that urged me to walk down a path full of uncertainty…even pain…

'_No…no this cannot happen…it's absurd…it's…it's…' _Inner Sakura cried out.

"Just a crush." I whispered to myself as a pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around it. I looked up at the sky that was now starting to change into different shades of red, orange and purple and pink.

Same day but earlier

Kakashi's POV

I watched as she ran away from me. I looked on in complete confusion. _'What is wrong with her?' _I worriedly thought to myself. I almost had this urge to run after her…to want to hold her in my arms and protect her from whatever was bothering her.

Wait a minute? Since when did I have that sudden urge? Sure of course I care for her but…just as a friend right?

I turned in the opposite direction and headed towards my apartment. The whole walk there, my thoughts turned to a certain pink haired kinoichi. I tried to shake the thoughts from my head…what ever they were. However as much as I tried to, I couldn't….I wouldn't.

It has been almost two years since the incident where she almost took her life…because of Sasuke. That thought brought upon me new emotions…one that I must have suppressed all these years…jealousy…I think…and for what? who? One name came to mind. It was Sasuke. The reason? Simple…he took her heart…he abused it and stomped all over it…she gave him everything and he didn't even care. All he care about was his own selfish needs and not the needs of others. He never once deserved her love and because of him…she almost died. Yes…I was jealous of him…because…I deserved her love…I deserved to be loved and to love.

That last thought caught me off guard and I stopped dead in my tracks. Love? Love for Sakura? No way! The thought was completely absurd. I slightly chuckled that the small joke that I made. She just a child…and more importantly…my student. There were laws against such things. Now I know…the books I read…but….those books and Sakura are two different things…I have much respect for her. She has been through so much…to show affections for her as more then a friend would only be toying with her heart…a heart that to delicate and must be handled with care.

I continued on my way to my apartment. When I finally made it there, I opened the door and walked straight to my room. I opened the glass sliding doors that lead to my balcony. I walked out and sat on a bench. I usually sat out on my balcony…just to think. My thoughts continued to linger on her…and as it did…I could feel this deep feeling deep inside. A hunger and a need that felt so foreign to me.

'_Stop thinking of her like that!'_ I mentally slapped myself. _'It would never work out between the two of you!'_

Why? Why couldn't it work? Maybe not right now…at this moment…but…somewhere in the near future…I could see it happening. I smiled at the thought. Really…I could wait until she is older…I would even wait forever….

But what if she finds someone else?

My smile suddenly faded into a frown. There's really no use in hopping for something that may not happen.

I looked up at the sky that was slowly starting to change colors from red to orange…and pink to purple. A smile formed across my lips. "It's just infatuation." I said just above a whisper.


	3. Loss and Found

Author's note: It took me forever but I finally got the reviews I was looking for and I got inspired to continue. So here's the 3rd chapter...and from what I could remember, this was a pretty good one. Let me know what you think...and if it wasn't you're cup of tea, be kind with you're chosice of words. Ja Ne Mina!

Disclamer: Naruto does not belong to me. Simply put.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura: the beginnings Ch.3

* * *

_For a long time I've held a secret from you_

_My heart yearned for it_

_and all I wanted to do was reach out for the unattainable_

_I could careless who's heart I break_

_or what troubles awaits_

_This feeling is taboo_

_This adventure is surreal_

_But..._

_For the longest time you've been in my heart _

_and come what may_

_I'll fight_

_Just to be with you...

* * *

_

1 year later

Sakura's POV

I laughed uncontrolably as trails of kisses trailed down my neck. "Stop" I cried out in laugher as he showed no sign of stopping. Much to my relife, he paused for just a second as he lifted his head slightly and looked into my eyes. His bluish gray eyes seemed to sparkle under the moonlight and a playful smirk was spread across his lips.

"Give me a good reason and maybe I will." He said with a raised eyes brow...and ever-so-slightly his smirk widen.

I pouted my lips as I looked up at him. "It tickles?" I said in an unsure tone of voice.

"That's the best you've got? Here I am trying to give you some sort of way out and you give me that?!" He laughed softly as he sat up. I continued to lay on the ground, a confused look playing across my face. A minute or so later I also sat up and cuddled my self next to him. He wrapped his strong arms around me as we continued to look out onto the streetlights below us. We sat quitely for a moment on top of that hill, just outside the gates of Konoha. I turned my head slightly to look up at him. A frown came across my face.

"Ryo-Kun?" I whispered softly.

"Hum?" He replied as he looked down at me with a soft smile.

"Do you have to leave tommorrow? I'm really going to miss you so much!" I said in a low voice as I pulled myself from him. I shifted myself so that I was face him. My head was still lowered as I continued. "Gomen. I know it's a stupid question to ask. I should know as a Ninja that such missions are expected. It's just that 2 months seem too long doesn't it?" I asked the last sentece as I looked up at him.

For a moment he remind scilent. Just then a gust of wind blew at us causing his short black hair to sway in the wind. That smile that I loved so much faltered a bit but he kept it solid as he turned to look at me. "Yea...it does. But as you said, I have no choice in the matter. I have to go. But those two months will pass by so quickly and before you know it I'll be right back here in you're arms." He said as his smile widen. My frown in turn deepened.

"Ryo-kun, that sound too clchai." I said plainly. For a moment all was scilent as the smile remaind plastered on his face and the wind once again blew through us. Suddenly without warning, he started laughing hard. "Nani?" I said in a low voice as I tilted my head slightly.

"It does huh? Ha Ha Ha...I didn't intend for it to sound like something you'd read out of a romance novel, but it's the truth. We've been together for 1 year now. I wouldn't trade a single day out of that 1 year for anything. We've been on missions before that lasted for a while...were we couldn't see each other for a few weeks at a time. I wouldn't say it was plesent, but it didn't last forever as we thought it would did it?" He asked as he held my chin in his hand gently. Just looking at him right now...I felt a deep blush creep up my checks. He was as handsome as ever with the moonlight hitting him at the angle that it did. I simply nodded my head unable to speak.

"Right. So, quicker then you know it I'll be back. I promise you that." Just then a mysterious smile made it's way across his lips. "And do you know why?" He asked in a playful mysterious tone.

"Why?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, not even guessing.

"Because..." He begain as he reached for something in his pocket. My eye trailed downwards, curious as to what he was reaching for. Before I could see anything, he once again held my chin in his hand and looked deeply into my eyes. That was it...I instently became lost in his eyes. "Because..." He continued.

"...When I come back, we're going to get married." He said in a very casual matter. It was so casual in fact, that I didn't pick up on it until a minute or so after. My eyes widen like two sauser plates.

"We're what??!! But...we're...we're only 16!" I nearly chocked out. That's when he releaced his hold of my chin and allowed me to look down. I nearly jumped out of my skin in excitement when I saw the huge dimond ring in the middle of a white ring box.

"Age shouldn't matter if we both love each other right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a quirky smile. Before I had a chance to answer his question, he changed his position so that he was down on one knee in front of me. "Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" He asked in a charming matter.

Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks after the intal shock. Without a word I threw myself at him, thus causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground with me on top of him. I laughed softly as I saw the surprised look in his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." He said with a nod and as if to seal the deal I also nodded my head.

He slowly sat up and sat me up as well. Just then he took my left hand and gently slide the ring onto my ring finger. The ring sparkly brillenly against the moonlight. "It's beautiful!!" I gasped in wonder as I looked at the ring and then back to him.

He took my hand into his and looked into my eyes. "This means that nothing will keep us apart. No matter how far away I am, I'll always be in you're heart."

"Seriously Ryo-kun...are you getting these lines from some kinda book...manga...show??" I suddenly asked, once again in a plain tone. Once again, for a brief moment there was a pause before both of us errupted into a fit of laughther.

"It's a force of habit I guess..." He said after his laughter died down. "But I really mean it...chchied or not...I'm in love with you Sakura." He then took me into his arms and held me tight from behind. We stayed like that for a while both silent. Through the silence I could hear his study heart beat. It was so rythmic and so calming...that I honestly wished that I could stay like this forever.

"I love you so much" I whispered as I closed my eyes.

3 Months later

It was just around 9pm when it happened. My girlfriends and I were out having a few (non acholoic) drinks when we saw Naruto run inside. The girls and I were laughing about something but stopped arruptly when we saw the devistated look on his face. Insently I knew something was not right. Acually...for about a month I'd had a really bad feeling that I've been putting off until this very moment. Something deep inside told me that...what he had to say was something that I shouldn't hear at all. It became more nerve racking since he's been stairing at only me since he came into the dinner.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto began in a low serious tone.

"No..." I whispered with widen eyes as I stood up slowly. No...I didn't want to hear it...it shouldn't be heard...it's just to cruel...it's just...

Tears swelled up in my eyes as he continued. "Ryo...he..he was..." I could hear his voice crack slighly. I shook my head violently as I felt tight arms around me. Naruto continued. "His body was found this moring...he's dead..." Naruto continued to explain...but by this time I mentaly snapped. I broke free from the grip around my waist. I ran past Naruto and out of the resturant. Tears streamed down my face as my legs carried me to the one place I always ran to. For 3 years now...when ever I was sad...happy...upset...I always ran to him. Especially when I was with Ryo and he was out on missions and I couldn't talk to anyone else. Just as he had promised me...he would be here...he has. In my current state I didn't want to be alone...cause I knew that if I was...a repeat of what happened 3 years ago would happen again and no one would be able to stop me.

I had reached his house in an unthinkable amount of time. I ran up the stairs and down the hall way to his apartment. As soon as I got there I banged helplessly against the door.

"Kakashi!!" I screamed out in pain as more and more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Kakashi...please...open the door please!" I begged as I continued to bang on the door.

As I continued to knock, the door studdenly opened causing me to lose balance and fall into a surprised Kakashi's arms. I just buried my face into his bare chest crying endless tears. I suddenly felt so exusted that my knees begain to give out on me. I guess that he noticed because he suddenly picked me up bridle style and carried me into his apartment. I could feel the last few tears roll down my cheeks yet my breathing was completely rapid. I felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest and my throat felt as if it were on fire. I felt as he placed me gently on a bed and covered me with some covers. The smell of the bed sheets and pillows smelled like him. It was just enough to calm me.

After a few minutes of silence, I could hear his deep voice talking. "Naruto told you didn't he?" He asked.

I looked up at him with questioning eyes. "How long did you know?" I asked in a low voice.

He was silent as he looked ahead. The room was dark, I noticed...save for the moonlight coming into the room via the window to the right. It reflected off him in such a way that it gave him the apperence of being even more mysterious then usual...espcially since he still had that mask on.

"Since this morining." He answered. "No one knew how to tell you..."

My eyes narrowed when he said that. I could feel anger suddenly boil through my vains. I stood up suddenly surprising him in the progress. "Oh...so tell me...what would have happen if you guys never got the guts to tell me huh? What? Would you have waited until I approached you or until it was months later when the obvious should have already been known?" I saw dispite the lack of light, his one visable eye had a sadden look enscriped across it.

"Answer me!" I shouted as I suddenly lost control and started to bang my fist aginst his chest. Once again tears came down as I continued to hit him. I then felt a strong grip around both of my wrist. I gasped as I locked eyes with his. He had such a stern look in his eye but then it suddenly soften. To much of my surprise, he wrapped his arms tightly around me. More like a protective hold. My anger instenly melted as I succomed to even more tears. I wrapped my arms tightly around him. I rested my head on his shoulder just near his neck. As my body was shaking uncontrolably, the tears continued to come.

"I'm sorry." I said in between sobs. "I never ment to hurt you. I...I just miss him so much. Ryo-kun...he really loved me and we...we were to get married when he came back home."

"I know..." He whispered softly.

"My heart..." I said softly as my breathing slowly returned to normal. "I've never felt this much pain. Even when Sasuke left...it had hurt...but this...I...I never want to experence this feeling ever again. I know it's wishful thinking..."

"The pain of losing someone close to you..." Kakashi began in a soft tone. "It's a horrable exprence that I wouldn't wish upon even my worst enemys."

My eyebrows scrunched together when he said that. "Have you lost someone that you loved in death?" I suddenly asked, curiousity getting the better of me.

He looked down at me with that lone eye of his, for a moment the two of us just staired at each other. Just then he looked away as he released his hold on me. I looked up at him in confussion. He began to speak as he looked ahead.

"It was a long time ago. I lost her the same way that you lost Ryo." He paused as he looked down at me. "I didn't take the lost well for a while. What was just so tragic about it, was that I didn't realize how I really felt towards her until she was actually gone. You can't turn back time. Things just happen that you cannot control. The only thing you can do is continue living. That's what Ryo would have wanted."

I just continued to look up at him...a gasp escaping my throat. I never knew that he had lost someone who he loved. Just knowing that he experenced the same lost as I did...I don't know...I just looked at how he lived his life. I wondered at that moment if I ever would be fortunite enough to be like him.

"I don't think I could do it." I said weakly. I saw as the look in his eye became very firm when I said that. A frown came across my lips.

"Don't ever say that." He said firmly. "It's going to take time. I'm not going to lie about that. It took me months to get over her and I didn't know if I could fall in love again. Yet...over time I found out that I could...fall in love again...but it didn't mean that I forgot about her. I was just able to live agian. Plus I knew that she would want me to continue living...and being happy."

My eye brows scrunched up as I looked at him. "So...you're in love with someone?" I asked suddenly.

I could tell that he was surprised by the sudden question. Yet he kept his composure and answered the question anyway. "Yes...I am." My head tilted at his answer as I blanked a few times.

I paused before I asked another question. "Are you truly happy?" I asked as I released a yawn.

Kakashi laughed softly before he answered my question. "You sure are asking a lot of questions."

With my head still tilted, I looked up at him and gave him an innocent look. "But we're one in the same. For now I have to look up to you. You were able to move on with you're life and I want to be like that too."

Once again Kakashi released a heartfelt laugh. Just hearing him laugh made me feel a little bit better, causing me to smile. "Ok..." He said as his laughter died down. "I guess I'm very happy. I never really thought about it." He paused as he shook his head. "No...I stand corrected. I am very happy. No one could take her place, I can assend to that, however I've learned a lot about not clining to the past. Doing so has really helped me."

I yawned once again as I could feel my eye lids growing heavy. "I'm so tired." I whispered.

"Then you should go to sleep." I heard him reply in a low voice.

"Hum..." I moaned as I laid back down on the bed. Once again I yawned as I streached a little bit. I closed my eyes and felt as sleep was quickly claiming me. Just then I felt him getting up. "No." I whispered softly in my sleep.

"Excuse me?" I heard him answer.

"Don't leave me...please...I don't want to be alone...Kakashi..." I said in a voice so low that it was barely autible.

I felt as he lowed himself back on the edge of the bed and took my hand into his. "Ok." He said as he rubbed his thumb across my knuckles. I smiled as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

A month had passed since I've learned about Ryo-kun's death. I must say, those were the hardest weeks that I had to deal with. I really depeneded a lot on everyone. Yet slowly...very slowly...I started to get my life together again. Just recently I was able to freely laugh and smile without feeling guilty. As always, Kakashi was there always. We mostly just talked about how he was able to cope with his lost and he listened to my inner most fears and worries. I honestly think that in this past month, we drew so much more closer then we have over the past 3 years. At the same time, I had to admit...I really felt so guilty spending that much time with him shortly after losing Ryo-kun. I don't know how to discribe it, but it almost felt as if I were cheating on him or something. Yea...I know that Kakashi and I are really good friends and all...but I couldn't shake that feeling off. I sighed deeply as I walked down a somewhat emty road. It was mid moring and I had just come from working in the hospital. I wouldn't start my personal training until later on today...so I figured that I would walk around, since it was such a nice day out. Not to cold and not too hot. Just the way I liked it. As I continued to walk, I heard a couple of male voices somewhere in the near by trees.

My eyebrows scrunched together as I tuned my hearing to figure out who it was. No...I wasn't being noisy...I was just...curious. As I listened carefully, I noticed that it was Naruto and Kakashi. Now I was even more curious as to what they were talking aobut. As I walked closer to where I heard the voices, I noticed them hiding amonst the trees. From where they were position, they couldn't see me, so I was in a perfect spot...both to see and hear them and not be seen.

"I don't like this." I heard Naruto say with his arms crossed over his chest. A firm look on his face. "I think she has a right to know. He's been here for a month now...she's bound to find out."

"We can't risk that. Plus not too many people know about his return. Tusande made it very strick that this information should not be leaked out." Kakashi said. The only disadvantage to where I stood, was that I couldn't see his face...not that I ever could cause of that mask...but you get my drift.

"She's been through a lot of pain...I think that hearing that he came back would really make her happy-" Naruto started but was cut off by Kakashi.

"I don't care!" He said in a deathly low tone. "He doesn't have the right to see her after what he put her through. She's been through enough...I just couldn't stand to see her through anymore pain."

"Neither do I!" Naruto stressed. "But neither of us...not even Obaa-san has the right to tell her who she can and cannot see. Even if we're trying to protect her..." He shook his head as he started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi called out to him.

He turned around and gave Kakahi a serious look. "What does it look like...I'm going to look for Sakura-chan. I don't care if I get in trouble by Obaa-san or not. I know that if it were me, I'd be peeved to know that he was back and everyone was keeping it a secret from me."

My eyes widen in a mixture of surprise and confussion. What was it that they were hiding from me? As my mind was spinning, only one person came across my mind. It was the only thing that made sence. He came back...

The next thing I knew I walked over to where the two were. They turned to my direction upon hearing my foot steps approching. They had a surprised look written across here face. At that moment I was too numbed to even think about was I was doing. I still couldn't believe what their converstion was about. I didn't know if I should apprecate the act of trying to protect me or if I should be peeved that they with held such information from me.

I had a frim look on my face when I finally stood before them. Naruto's mouth remained wide open, while Kakashi had an unreadable emotion. We all stood silent. I had my arms cross under my chest as I tapped my foot against the ground.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said softly as he inched his way closer to me. "I..."

"I heard everything." I said firmly. My eyes narrowed as I turned my attention towards Kakashi. "How could you? I...I confided to you...I never once lied to you or held back anything from you." I closed my eyes as I felt my body shaking. "He's been here for a month. You of all people knew how deeply in love I was with him. It took me so long to get over him..."

I slowly walked over towards him. With every step I took my anger towards him incressed. I really wassn't thinking at that moment. Next thing I knew, I pulled my hand back and slapped it across his face. If you included my strenght in the matter, I actually caused him to crash into a few trees in the process. To say that he was angry was a completely understatement. Before I could do anything, I suddenly felt a presence behind me. I felt a tight grip on both of my arms. I breathed in a sharp breath from the sudden action.

I could feel his hot breath near my right ear. "Don't you ever hit me ever again. I wouldn't lay a finger on you...no matter how damn angry I was with you." He said in such a deadly tone that it had send shivers down my back. Just then he released his grip on me and walked away leaving Naruto and I alone. My body started to shake uncontrolably as tears rolled down my cheeks. I saw as Naruto walked closer to me with a sympacic look on his face. I shook my head firmly as I took a step back. Next thing I knew, I just spun around and ran away.

I could hear Naruto calling out to me, but I ignored him as I ran towards the Hokage casel. I ran pass a few guards and ran towards Tusande-sama's office with the guards calling out to me.. I didn't even bother to stop nor did I bother to knock on the door when I finally reached it. I saw her sitting on her desk with paper work surrounding her. Her head jolted up when I barged into the room. She gave me a stern look as I stormed into the office.

"What is the meaning of this Sakura?" She asked as she gave me a hard look.

"You tell me." I answered through my anger. Under any other curcomstances, I would have reconized my position and be a heck of a lot more polite. Yet...this was not the time and I truly didn't care what would happen to me. Before she could open her mouth to reply, I heard footsteps running into the room followed by heavy breathing.

"Naruto..." I heard her said as her eyes narrowed slightly.

I turned my head and sure enough there he was, gasping for air. "She...found...out..." He said inbetween breaths. I turned my head just in time to see a surprised look on her face, though it disapeared and was replaced by a stern look once again.

"Who told her?" She asked with her hands folded together.

"I over hearded Kakashi and Naruto talking about it." I said as I took a step foward, my anger tuning down by only a fraction. "Whatever agreement you have with them or anyone else was not broken. Since none of them physically told me."

She sighed deeply as she turned her eyes from Naruto to me. "Sakura." She began in a low voice, firm voice. "I will not hold your outburt against you this time. I was prepared that if you ever did find out, that I would get this reaction from you. However...if you ever have this outburst or treat me or any of your superiours in any disrespect, you will have to be dealt a seveare punishment. Is this understood?"

"Hai...Tusande-sama." I said as I bowed respectfully in front of her...dispite how angry I still was.

"Very well, you may rise." She said in a more softer tone. I looked at her as I worked hard to keep my cool.

"Were is he?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

She was silent as she stood up and walked over to where I stood. "Here in the casel. He's in the temporary Jail that we have in the basement. He's been there for about a month now."

I nodded my head as I continued. "His health...how is he?" I asked as I took in a deep breath, my anger finally dying down.

"He's in good health. He's been treated with the utmost care and he's as comfortable as he could be, concidering his surroundings." She answered as she stood in front of me.

Once again I nodded my head in understanding. I sniffed a few times as I tried to hold back my tears. "And...why...why did you try so hard to keep this from me?" I asked as I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks.

Tusande-sama now had a sadden look on her face. She sighed deeply before replying. "There was so many things that came into play Sakura. I know that you may not understand, but so many people in this village love you. You had a hard time dealing with Ryo's death and I know that you are still having a hard time. Sasuke came back the same day you found out about Ryo. Even if he came back on his own, he's still a rouge ninja. There are serious conciquences for betraying our village. I didn't want to put you throw anymore pain that you were going though...since...the punishment for betraying the village..." Her voice trailed off as she found it hard to continue. That's when Naruto walked into the room and stood by me. He took my chin into his hand and turned my face towards his. He had a sadden look on his face as well.

He swallowed hard as he tried to finsh Tusande-sama's sentence. "...the punishment for betraying the village...it's death...Sakura-chan." He said in a hushed tone.

My eyes widen at the statement. I looked back and forth between the two...my lips trembling. "But...but there's a chance that he won't die...right?" I asked hopefully.

A solom look was on both of their faces as they remained silent. I couldn't understand why they were not answer me. I didn't want to believe what I was hearing. He...he couldn't die...not after he came back...right?

"I really don't know." I heard Tusande answer. "I have to look at the case as a whole and view past verdicts for similar cases. If he manages to escape death, then he wouldn't be out of the clear. He would still have to remain in prison for many years. He's a criminal no matter how you look at it. I don't care what his reason was for leaving. He had a connection with Orchimaru...we don't know how many people he may have killed. He hasn't talked about his dealings when he was gone, so it makes it that much harder against him."

"I'm really sorry Sakura-chan..." Naruto said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I felt my heart sink...I wanted so badly for things to go back to normal, but that was just my wishful thinking.

I looked over towards Tusande-sama. I was silently praying that she would accept my request. "Tusande-sama." I began as I gave her a serious look. "Please...at least let me see him." I nearly begged.

I could see a frown across her face. "Sakura..." She began.

"Please!" I pleaded. "Even if I can't see him ever again...I...I want to conform about something that happened that night. Please...don't take this opportunity from me."

That frown remained on her face. She looked like she was struggling aginst her inner thoughts. Finally to much of relif she nodded her head. My eyes widen as I gave her a huge hug and smiled widely.

"Thank you, thank you!" I said happily as I pulled away from her and turned to hug Naruto.

"But..." She continued firmly. "You will be accomanyed by Naruto and you have a limit of 30. I don't care how you use that time. When you finsh talking to him, you will not be permitted to see him until this case is over and a desission has been made. Wither or not he would be killed. Is this understood?"

I nodded my head slowly. "Yes ma'me." I said softly.

"Then you are dismissed. Naruto please keep track of the time. If her stay is any longer then what I permitted, I will hold you accountable. Is that understood?" She said firmly as she turned her attenion to Naruto.

"Yes." He said as he took my hand and together we left the office. When we were a good distance away, I turned my head to look up at him.

"Ne...Naruto...you're good at casuing distractions aren't you?" I asked suddenly.

He turned to look down at me with question able eyes. "What are you thinking about, Sakura-chan?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

A pout came across my lips. "Come on Naruto...you're like the king of casuing a distraction. Distract the guards for 30 extra minutes." I said casually.

A deep frown came across his face. "I don't think so." He said firmly. We had reached the elevator and took it down to the basement. We were silent in the elevator through out the ride. Once the door opened again, we stepped out and walked down a narrow, dim lit hallway.

"Think about it." I whispered as I glanced back at him. He didn't have a chance to reply since we had already reaching the jail. As we walked in, we were approched by one of the guards who reconized us.

"What brings you here, Naruto...Sakura?" He asked.

"We're here to visit Sasuke Uchila. We recived permission from Tusande-sama." I answered.

He then looked down at his clip board and nodded his head. "Yes, she called us to let us know of your arival. You may both follow me." He said as he walked a head of us. He lead us into an emty room with a table and a few chairs. It was lit pretty well, but as I would guess, it was all gray and black.

"Please wait here while I go and get him." He said as he left Naruto and I in the room.

"I'm so nervious." I whispered as I took my seat on one of the chairs. I looked up at Naruto who stood with his back resting against the wall and his arms cross over his chest. He had a stern look on his face. It stuck me as odd for a second before I remembered what happened between him and Sasuke 3 years ago. Of course Naruto would be peeved at seeing him again...though he would be kinda happy somewhere deep down. Before I could say anything further, the door opened once again and in walked...

"Oh my gosh." I whispered as I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I saw as his hands were hand cuffed in front of him...but that's not what got to me. For 3 years I haven't seen him and after all of these years...he looked the same...just taller and older. He looked much more muscular. The second he walked in through those doors, my breath was nearly taken away. He looked even more handsome then when he left.

"Sakura..." He said in a low voice as he locked his onyx eyes with my green ones. I was at a lost for words as I walked up to him and huged him. My body shook as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Sasuke...kun..." I whispered as I rested my head on his shoulders. I pulled myself away from him and looked over at the guard. "Please...please take these hand cuffs off him...just for this visit please. Also...if it's ok with both of you, I'd like to be left alone with him...please." I pleaded.

"Sakura...I..." The guard began, but Naruto inturrpted.

He nodded his head as he walked towards the door. "It's ok..." I heard him whisper to the guard. The guard then walked towards Sasuke and I. He took out his keys and took off the cuffs. I smiled at him as I nodded my head. Both him and Naruto left the room closing the door behind them. Sasuke and I stood there stairing at each other. Once again, I hugged him and much to my surprise, he returned it. Just that mere action caused me to cry harder then I've ever cried to date.

"I missed you so much." I whispered in between sobs.

"..." was his only response as I could feel him hold me tighter. After another moment we separated and sat down across from each other. I knew I was losing time, so I just went out with it.

"That night...has hunted me for years. It took me a long time to get over you. An even long time before I felt I could love someone else again..." I whispered as I looked down.

"You're with someone now?" He asked with a very slight hint of jelousy in his voice.

I looked up at him and bit my lower lip to prevent myself from releasing another sob. I shook my head as I showed him the ring I still wore in my left finger. "We were to get married. However, I found out a month ago that...he was killed." I said as said as I took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry to hear about that, what was his name?" He asked.

"Ryo-kun...he...he looked a little like you except he had blueish gray eyes." I said with a small smile.

He didn't anything. I blushed slightly. "Sasuke-kun." I began in a serious tone.

"Yes?" He replied.

I looked down at my hands which were intertwined together. I took in a deep breath as I looked back up at him and gave him a hard stare. "I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to be truthful with me. Because after today, I may never see you again. As I said I've been haunted by this...and I really need closure between us." I paused as I searched for the right way to word what I wanted to say. "Do you remember that night when you left, when I confessed my feelings to you?" I asked, almost dreading the answer.

He pasued for a moment as a thoughtful look came across his face. "Yes...I do." He answered in a serious tone.

I nodded my head, relieved that he remembered, at least it ment something right?

"Ok..." I continued as I sighed deeply. "Now...this next question is very important to me..."Once again I paused before I continued. "Did...did you ever...did you ever love me? As much as I did or did you ever regard me as a close friend?" I asked as I could feel my heart beat quicken.

He paused for a very long time before he finally answered my question. "I found you annoying..." He began in a serious tone with a face to match. My eyes widen as I felt a sharp stab to my heart, but before I could cry or react in anyway, he continued. "That is when we first became a team. Over time we got to know each other better and became aware of the other's strength and weakness." He took in a deep breath. "At the time I felt that you were more concern about romance then ninja training and it simply got under my skin. However, when you were in danger...I could help but feel a pain in my heart.

Long before we met, I had plans that didn't involve friendship or love. I wanted to accompish the goal in which I had set out for. So at that time when you confessed to me...it was the same as before...just another annoying thing getting in my way. But to answer you're question, no...I didn't love you in a romantic way. Even right now...I could only look at you as a friend. I'm sorry."

I just stared at him finally hearing what I needed to hear. I didn't know what to feel...it was so strange. For years now I've loved him. He then leaves and there's nothing in the world I could do to stop him. Now after 3 years he tells me that he only view me a close friend and that it. I almost imagined that I would be sheding endless tears...begging him to be with me and to never let me go. I pretty much surprised myself and Sasuke-kun when I just smiled and nodded my head in understanding. I didn't feel sad as I thought I would...just content. I guess he got that vibe off from me.

"You really have grown so much over the years, Sakura." He said in a low voice with his famous smirk...which I must admit made him look so hot.

"How did you expect for me to react?" I asked with a smirk of my own and a raised eyebrow. "I'm not that little girl you left behind 3 years ago...I've exprenced so much and I think I really learned what love is. Not to say that I didn't love you...cause I did." I smiled to myself as I shook my head. "It's so wierd. I really thought that I would be a mess when you said that."

"I'm just glad that you aren't." He said, once again in a serious tone. That tone caused me to look back at him with a little bit of confussion.

"I want you to move on. Judging by that ring on your finger, you did a good job at doing so." He then paused before he continued. What he did next send shock waves through out my body and no matter how many times I thought it over, I couldn't believe it. He reached out his hand and took my hand into his. His next words proved to rock the world beneth my feet.

"My life wasn't lived how I wanted it to be. I had other plans but it didn't go as I wanted it to. Maybe if my life were different and I wasn't out to seek revange, maybe we would have been together. You are an amazing person and deserve to love and be loved. I know what it's like to lose the one you love. For me it happened all in one night. It's ok to greave...to morn the death of your loved one. Just...whatever you do, don't let that lost consume your life. You have to move on and love again. Don't be afraid of it. Because years from now you don't want to look back and have regreats." When he finshed, I was simply moved and beyond amazed that such words of encourgement would come from him. I honestly don't think I would ever forget his words that day. Before I could reply, the door opened and Naruto walked in.

"Sakura-chan, it's time." He said in a low tone as he avoided any eye contact with Sasuke. I turned my head to look back at Sasuke. He nodded his head as he remained sitting at the table. I stood up and walked over towards him. I lowered myself down and whispered into his ear.

"You don't know how much meeting you again has helped me. Thank you so much...Sasuke." Before I left, I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and turned to leave. I didn't look back for fear that I would breakdown. I didn't want to leave him but there was nothing that I could do. Just then it struck me like a coard. Maybe that how he felt too...I took a chance and glance back. To much of my surprise, I saw a warm smile on his face. I like wise smiled back at him.

I looked forward to see Naruto with his arm outstreached. When I reached his side, he placed and arm around my shoulders and together we left.

Later on that night

I hadn't seen him all day since that insident this morning. I felt over come with guilt for what I had done. When I even called him, he didn't answer. Currently I was wearing a baby pink strapless dress. My hair was done up in a casual updo and I wore light make up. I had just left a party that one of my friends had. I was offered a ride home, but I declinde since I just wanted to be on my own. Reality was that I wanted to go to him. I was about a block away from his apartment when I noticed a figure sitting on a park bench across the street. There was just enough light for me to see that the person sitting across the street in the park was the very one who I was looking for.

I changed directions as I walked towards the park insead. He looked like he was so deep in thought that I easyly manged to approch him by 3 feet before he finally raised his head and looked in my direction. There was a real hurt look in his lone eye. A frown came a cross my face as I walked closer to him and sat down.

"I messed up today." I whispered as I looked down at the ground.

"..."

"I was so angry that you of all people would hold that from me."

"..."

"The last thing I wanted was to be babied. I'm capable of handling myself."

"..."

"I saw him earlier...we had a good converstion that covered so much."

"..."

I paused as I turned to look at him. My frown deepen. "I said I was sorry Kakashi. How long are you going to ignor-"

"Be quite." He said in a low voice which caught me off by surprise. "Just be quite for one minute."

I gasped at his sudden adittude. It was sooo unlike him to act this way. I gave him a questiong look as he continued.

"I can't surpress it any longer. All day I thought about it. I tried to be rashional...logical. All the while it couldn't be helped because it's been building up for years now."

My look of confussion turned to that of puzzlement. He was quickly losing me.

"Everytime I wanted to tell you...someone else got in the way. When I found out about Sasuke coming back, I was afraid that he may love you and that you still love him. I feared that if the two of you met up again, that I would lose my chances forever. So I asked Tusande-sama to with hold that information from you about him coming back.

At hearing that my eyes widen but before I could grow angry, he continued. "But then this morning when you slapped me, you also kinda knocked some sence into me. It was very imatture for me to keep you away from him like that. I...can't control who you love."

My eyebrows scrunched up together. "What are you talking about?" I asked even more puzzled.

He pasued as he look at me. Just that look a lone caused me to blush. I don't know why. It's been a good while since I blushed around him like I was now.

He looked up at the star filled sky suddenly as he begain to speak. "Sakura...I...this is crazy...forget I ever said anything." He said as he stood up.

I sat there looking up at him. Tonight he was not acting like himself and it caused me to worry a bit. As he walked away, I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I reached out to grap his wrist. He turned back and gave me a surprised look.

"Kakashi. You don't get off pulling what you did with out a clear explaination. I do expect to hear one." I said with my arms crossed under my chest and my foot tapping against the pavement.

"I can't tell you...it might just ruilen everything between us. You are special to me and I don't want to lose the friendship that we have." He said as he looked away.

I nodded my head as I released my grip on his wrist. He continued to walk away when I spoke. "When I saw Sasuke today, he said something that stucked with me. He said that _'You have to move on and love again. Don't be afraid of it. Because years from now you don't want to look back and have regreats.' _Well...I'm not applying this to love or anything, but I guess what he was also saying was that...in life you don't want to live with any regreats. Live it the best that you can, so that years from now you wouldn't look back and think...'Gosh...I should have jumped at that opertunity.' Moments are like small windows of opertunity that passes by us as quickly as the wind. If you wait long enough it passes by...never to be repeated again."

When I finshed, I took in a deep breath. I surely didn't know what it was that he wanted to say, but I knew it was important for him so...regardless of what it was...I didn't want him to hold some guilt about not saying it years from now. As I continued to look back at him, he suddenly turned around. The way that the moonlight had hit him just casued me to gasp in amasment. It made him look so...handsome.

"I love you." He said so softly that it drifted in the wind.

My eyes widen at what I thought I heard him say. "Come again?" I said as I walked closer to him. "I...I didn't hear what you said."

"I said that I love you Sakura. Not as a friend, but as so much more then that." He said in a low voice as he walked towards me. This time...I heard it loud and clear. My mouth open with no words coming out...I couldn't even comprehend what he was saying.

"I've loved you for such a long time...I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I know that you may not be ready to make a desission, but I'll wait for as long as you want me to." He said as he stood right in front of me hardly leaving any space between us. I looked up at him with a look of shock. It wasn't really sinking in...but I slowly took to heart what he said.

It's not that I didn't love him, likewise he was so special to me...I honestly don't know what I would have done if he wasn't in my life. But this...it was so new for me. I didn't know how to respond.

"I...I don't know what to say." I whispered as I looked up at him with confussion in my eyes.

"You don't have to say anything now. I don't want to pressure you. Take you're time to figure out how YOU feel. What ever you deside...let me know. I'll be here waiting for you." He wispered back into my ear. I felt my heart beat quicken and a shiver go down my back. He took a step away from me and I could see an outline of his smile under his mask. Without warning, he suddenly disapeared leaving me to stand in my spot in compleate amazement.


End file.
